


not because you need me to

by starkylosolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, Alpha Hux, Ben is the biggest feminist around, Ben just wants to destroy the patriarchy, Dirty Talk, Dr. Ben Solo, Dr. Rey Kenobi, F/M, Knotting, Like a lot of dirty talk, Omega Rey, Rey gets to show off, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, hospital au, just met, thats a turn on for Ben, thats a turn on for Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkylosolo/pseuds/starkylosolo
Summary: Rey just got hired at her dream job, cardiology, when she meets Ben who needs a favor from her. It's just that she didn't expect Ben from nephrology to be so... big, and so alpha. She certainly didn't expect him to smell so nice. Maybe she can ignore the way he affects her, but then he opens his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my FIRST FIC. I'm actually kind of freaking out, I've had a decently popular Star Wars/Reylo blog on Tumblr since Dec 2017 (starkylosolo), and always wanted to write a fic, but never could stick to writing. I decided to write something really short to just get myself to do it already, so this is only going to be two chapters. I don't really expect more than ten people to read this but we will see how it goes!

Rey has a proud feeling lingering in her chest by the end of day. She’s been at the hospital for hours upon hours and is absolutely exhausted, but proud. 

When Rey got hired at such a prestigious hospital, she hadn’t thought it was real. After everything she had worked for, she should have believed it immediately, yet it still seemed out of reach. It still feels a little out of reach now, even while actively working here.

It’s Friday and Rey has officially made it through her first week at her new, perfect, dream job. Who would have thought Rey Kenobi would end up as a doctor? It was rare for people with an upbringing like hers, and especially rare for an omega. She feels like she’s on top of the world. 

She thinks all this and let’s herself nestle into these positive thoughts as she walks down to the nurses station to see if there’s anything they or her patients need before she’s off for the night. _God bless nurses _, Rey thinks.__

____

The nurses smile and wave at the new hire, they all seem to like her, probably because she’s not a dick to them like a lot of the arrogant surgeons and doctors that work around the hospital. There’s definitely a fair share of them, and a lot of them are, of course, alphas. 

A few of the nurses ask her to write a couple of no biggie prescriptions, a potassium supplement here and an order for an antibiotic there. They thank her, exchange their have a good weekends, and she’s on her way.

As she nears the corner to the break room and locker area, she almost runs into a very large person who happens to smell very nice.

Rey slows as abruptly as she can. 

“Excuse me!” He exclaims in a deep rumble of a voice as he comes to an full agile stop before even touching her. “I was actually looking for you, you’re Rey Kenobi right? The new hire? One of the cardiologists for this floor?”

Rey didn’t know this was who Ben Solo was, she only knew him as one of the names from the paper she got when she was hired of who was on her team for this floor. 

He was intense and brooding and... big. Very big. It was instantly obvious to her senses that he was one hundred percent alpha. Yet somehow he had a gentle demeanor about him and through his immensely sharp and manly features, his eyes were soft and welcoming. 

“Oh yes! That’s me, you’re Ben right? Solo? Nephrology? Those are some of the smartest doctors I know you know.” Rey had met a fair share of nephrology specialists in her medical school experience and every last one was always brilliant, always needed to know every last detail. 

He smiles, and _is he blushing _? “I’ve heard that a few times, yes. It’s funny though, I actually would like to borrow your brain before you leave if you’d let me? I know a guy who just needs a push in the right direction on this one case he has in pediatrics. Would you mind? I’d like to test the rookie’s knowledge.”__

____

He’s leaning against the wall now, arms crossed, making them look huge. He’s looking down at her happily in question. _Wow he really does smell nice _. It’s embarrassing to think about but Rey knows that they must be quite biologically compatible due to the fact that she can smell him so clearly and wonderfully when it’s a requirement to have strong suppressants when working in any hospital or medical facility. She wonders if he thinks she smells equally as good.__

____

____

She really shouldn’t be thinking this about a coworker, let alone one that she met literally less than thirty seconds ago. 

“Sure! That sounds great, pediatric floor?” she asks as she points down the hall at the elevator.

“Yes, thank you so much, I promise it won’t take long. Especially if you’re as smart as I’ve heard.” He pushes himself off the wall as they start walking towards the elevators.

“Sure thing, and who have you heard that from?” she asks excitedly. 

“Oh just around the floor, I know some of the consults I’ve had love you.” He puts his hand out in a gesture that signifies for her to go into the elevator before him.

“Wow really? That makes me so happy. If I’m being honest I thought I was doing a good job but I wasn’t sure. It’s nice to be validated, especially because I literally graduated my specialty program 6 months ago.” The closed doors of the elevator make his scent even stronger. 

“Quite the rookie you are then. I like the confidence.” He has turned towards her as the elevator descends. “I can tell though, you look young.” A smirk.

“Too young?” She asks slightly flirtatiously, just for the hell of it. “In your opinion that is?” She can feel herself looking up at him doe eyed.

He raises his eyebrows. They’re thick and dark just like all that amazing hair that frames his face. “In my opinion, definitely not too young.” He turns forward again as the elevator dings. “Just right.” He adds before he steps out of the elevator.

She follows him, her face maybe a few degrees hotter than the minute before. She looks down at herself, her light blue chiffon blouse, neatly tucked into her black slacks which fall over her pointy, black, shining pumps. All this under her lab coat labeled ‘Rey Kenobi, MD, Cadiology’. She looks damn good today, and she feels damn good today. She wonders if Ben thought so. She feels stupid about the way she’s reacting. _He needs your help and nothing else. Don't get side tracked _.__

____

____

They walk down the main hallway of the pediatrics floor, Rey’s heels clicking the whole way. He’s just a little ahead of her, and she takes slight advantage of this besides what she told herself moments ago. The fact that his scent was wafting off of him and back directly onto her as they walked wasn’t helping at all. She eyes his extremely broad shoulders and figure. _Why is even the way he walks attractive somehow? And how are his hands so big? What a big strong man, big strong alpha. He would protect you and take care of you. No one would ever even try to hurt you with a perfect alpha like that. _Rey shivers and tries to shove that part of her mind out of reach. Even so, she can feel herself getting slightly aroused. _Fuck. _____

_____ _

_____ _

She can still smell him very clearly as he stops in front of one of the conference room doors, turns and looks at her. “Right, it’s here.” They are standing in very close proximity, since he has his hand on the door knob and they are both about to enter the same room. 

She nods and looks at the door, expecting him to open it any moment, when she smells it. His smell, but, getting stronger. Getting stronger by the second. _Good god he smells fucking heavenly. _It is then that Rey choses to look up at him in question to assess the situation. It is then that Rey regrets that decision.__

____

His eyes have gone dark, somehow even more intense than before. His head is ducked low, looking right into her eyes as his nostrils flare when he inhales a huge breath, smelling her, she knows. Rey holds her ground, but can’t bring herself to look away from the ravenous look he’s giving her. His deliciously full lips part as he licks them, and Rey can’t help but stare as he does so.

She looks back up to his eyes and he steps impossibly closer. Rey can’t find it in herself to step away. His smell is surrounding her, filling her head and making her lose her mind. Her whole body feels like his scent is holding her there. Her head is inclined at an insane angle to be able to look into his eyes at his height looming over her. 

“Ben...” she whispers but not backing away. She wants him. She knows she does. But going through with what both of their bodies both clearly desire would be extremely unprofessional, especially after just meeting moments ago. Oh but does she want him, in all of what seems to be his six foot three inch, broad shouldered, deep voiced, full lipped, alpha glory. She wants him to lean in and scent her right here, knowing that someone could walk by and see him putting his scent all over her. She wants to be his. 

“Omega.” He says like a prayer under his breath.

_Your alpha wants you. Give him what he wants, be good for your alpha. _At this turn of her thoughts, she can feel the slick dripping out of her. Rey has never had a reaction to an alpha like this before in her life. Not even close.__

____

Ben seems to smell it, his pupils dilate and he anxiously fidgets his hands around, one coming up and hovering over her neck but not touching her. He looks at his own hand, realizing what he is about to do, and then pushes himself away from her. 

“Oh my god.” He brings his hands up to his eyes and back down again. “Um oh my god.” 

“Hey, hey, you know this is fine, let’s just go in here and I’ll look at whatever I need to, and everything will be good okay?” She asks hesitantly.

“I’m so sorry, I feel so unprofessional. This is horrible oh my-“ he cuts off as he runs his hands through his hair and chews on his lip. He is still stealing glances at her, they can both still very clearly smell each other, especially after the moment they just had. “Fuck.” He mutters under his breath.

Why did Rey even find that excruciatingly hot. She just fucking met this guy. _Get a grip Kenobi! ___

____

“You know, this is so bad. Just... come here, follow me.” He rushes out and starts walking back the way they came. 

“What? Why?” She exclaims, but still following him. _Listen to your alpha. ___

____

____

He opens a random door looking both ways sneakily before he gestures for her to enter quickly. She rushes inside wondering what the fuck is going on, and is greeted by a dimly lit, tiny room whose contents consist only of two mops, a tiny shelf of cleaning solutions, and a single vacuum cleaner. 

She turns, confused, and he shoves his large body inside and shuts the door. They aren’t touching, but the room is so small that it is a chore to stay that way. 

“What the hell? What are we doing in here?” 

“Listen, okay we have to do something about this. This is a problem.” His voice is so deep and so much more clear in the small space. It reminds her of thunder.

“What are you talking about? Everything is fine. We had a moment and I know we are at work and everything but it’s fine now, let’s just go in there and do our jobs okay?” Rey was kind of flattered with how concerned he was about the unprofessionalism, a lot of alphas think omegas are immediately their right if they show any mutual attraction, but this really wasn’t necessary.

“No, Rey. People are going to smell us now. Especially you, any alpha within twenty feet of you can smell you now.” Rey’s head spins. She doesn’t really have too much experience with this. All the sex she’s had is with betas who she brought back to a dorm, and that was that. This has never been a problem for her. “And let me tell you it’s very... pungent. I don’t know if it’s just for me or... wow I’m sorry this has gotten so personal so fast but since you are, how do I put this-“ 

“My slick I know, you can say it. My god this is so embarrassing.” She puts her hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. This huge delicious specimen of an alpha just had to need her help right when she was leaving today. Figures.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry.” His scent flares again. Thinking about her slick. Fuck this just keeps getting worse. He’s staring at her very intently and she can’t hold his gaze. “Rey, look at me.” 

Her head snaps up like a reflex. Hearing him command her is not helping anything at all. “...Yes?”

“I really apologize for all this, I know sometimes things like this just happen I’ve heard, when two people are really compatible.” So he agrees, and, he’s heard? Is he saying he hasn’t ever felt this attracted to someone before? What the fuck? Rey can feel her ears turning pink. He’s still talking but Rey’s head is swimming with the idea that he has never felt so compatible with anyone else, she can’t get it though your head. She tries to bring herself back to Earth, or rather, back to this tiny ass janitorial closet.

She just nods as he’s talking, trying to zone back in.

“You’re nodding, can I hear you say yes? I want to be sure this is okay with you.” There is a very cautious look on his beautiful features, eyes worried, eyebrows tilted up. 

“If what is okay with me?” 

He laughs quietly, and wow is it lovely. A deep rumble in his chest, as he turns slightly away.  
“I need to scent you.” 

Rey legitimately almost falls over. She is still in five inch heels after all. 

She feels large, warm hands around her ribs, stabilizing her. She looks up just to find him looking right back at her. He seems to never look away from her. It’s extremely overwhelming. 

He removes his hands as soon as she is back on her feet. What a gentleman, she thinks. So many men would take advantage of a moment like that. 

She is breathing heavily. “You. As in like, you?”

He tilts his head to the side slightly. “Yes, me.”

“You have to scent me. Like you have to-“ Now shes the one who can’t bring herself to say the words.

“I have to put my scent on you or else every alpha is going to come and accost you. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want but I just think this is the best option.” 

Rey has only seen this in movies, and in porn. No one does this in public, and no one in hell has ever done it to her. She’s only been with betas. This is one of Rey’s fantasies. And this ginormous perfect alpha is the one insisting to do it? _Yes fucking please. Let your alpha claim you. Let your alpha make everyone else scared to come near you. ___

____

__

Oh for fucks sake. 

“Yeah.... yeah I guess you’re right. It’s just um- I’ve never been scented before so, just be careful with me. Please.” Rey feels very small all of a sudden in this tiny closet with this very large alpha. Especially with the way his scent gets impossibly larger and fuller and more- him. 

“Oh, okay wow. Im so sorry about-“

“You don’t smell sorry.” Rey realizes there’s no getting out of this, so might as well make it fun, and not awkward. Also, a mated alpha wouldn’t smell like he does right now to her, so why the hell not?

“Excuse me?”

“You smell like you really enjoy the fact that I’ve never been scented by another alpha before.” 

He hesitates, knowing that answering what she is saying delves deeper into attraction than they were previously discussing. “Well I mean-“

“Would it please you to know that I’ve never even been with an alpha before?” 

He goes quiet. His scent fills the closet and is absolutely everywhere. He is looking at her like he is starving.

“Would it _please _me?” She knew that wording would get him. One more tease she thinks.__

____

__

“Yes, would it please you to know that I’ve never been knotted?” She looks up at him like it’s a dare, and something in him shifts. The professional exterior he had over himself lifts off, and something snaps.

He exhales hard and fast, nostrils flaring and eyes dark once more. He plants his hands on the wall behind her in either side of her head. He desperately asks, “Omega, can I touch you?” 

She has no words, so she nods eagerly.

He’s on her in milliseconds. His hands are gliding up her sides under her lab coat as he immediately puts his head in the junction of her neck and deeply inhales. She swears she hears him release a deep moan. She can feel her slick dripping down her legs at this point. Rey has always wanted to be with an alpha, but has just never felt so attracted to one like this, this is what she desperately wanted, to find something like all the online forums explain. To smell an alpha and feel like you would die if you didn’t have them fill you. 

“God you smell like a fucking dream, I could smell it from around the corner earlier.”

Rey can only whimper quietly in response.

“I’m going to scent you now Rey, I’m going to make it so no other alpha in this god forsaken city will even try to touch you. Got it?”

He had his full alpha voice on now, and she was fucking reeling. She was nodding, whimpering, and grasping at the huge muscles on his back as he told her what was going to happen. She could feel his erection pushing against her, and holy hell did that make her want to get on her knees.

He then grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them behind her, holding them still with one hand. He puts the other behind her neck, one finger very gently caressing her mating gland, as if by accident. She knew it wasn’t. Such a touch so soon was seen as somewhat rude by society, but Rey could care less, she also knew that Ben would stop immediately if she asked and that only turned her on more. 

With one hand holding her wrists behind her and the other holding the back of her neck, he nudged her hair out of the way slowly with his nose, and began to lick from the base of her scent gland to the top. So slowly it was fucking excruciating. 

Rey was using all the power in her body to not absolutely unleash her voice and moan so loud that the entire floor would hear. Ben holding her hands behind her back made it somehow even hotter as she mewled and whimpered in his ear. 

He pauses and brings his mouth to her ear, “Such a good girl, so quiet so only I can hear.” He continues his ministrations, covering both of her scent glands with his scent, fully and totally. He was releasing actual deep moans from his chest as he licked her, they sounded like fucking growls. His tongue was firm but soft and so so warm, so him. His smell was all over her now, she reeked of it, and yet she couldn’t be happier. He wasn’t touching her on any of her main pleasure centers, yet this was the most turned on she has ever been in her life.

After he was finished covering her in his scent, he brings his face back so that he’s looking down at her once more, still holding her hands behind her back. “You’re covered in me now. For the time being, you’re mine omega. Do you understand?” 

She knows she probably looks absolutely whipped, but she couldn’t find it in herself to give a fuck. She just had the hottest experience of a lifetime and she is going to let herself relish in it.  
She nods frantically, “Yes, I understand.” 

He raises his eyebrows. 

She gets what he wants instantaneously. “Alpha. Yes, I understand alpha.”

“Good girl.” 

He lets go of her arms and she quickly makes herself look as presentable as possible before he opens the door and walks out. She follows him as they return back to the door they were at before. This time, they actually walk in. 

The man at the table, also an alpha she can tell, is looking at someone’s chart, facing away from them at the table in the middle of the room. _Ah so this is why Ben wanted to scent me, he knows that this guy is an alpha. Such a good alpha, knowing how to protect me. ___

____

____

Rey lightly shakes her head and tries to stay focused on the matter at hand. Ben was back into his professional demeanor that she had talked to when she first met him ten minutes ago. 

“Hey Armie. I’m back, I think we can help you figure this out before we leave.” 

“Okay great Solo, you can come sit. Did you bring a cardiologist?”, the man turns slightly in his chair and looks back at Rey. He looks her up and down and scoffs lightly. 

Ben looks confused at this as he replies. “Yes, is there a problem?”

“Just... I thought you were going to bring an actual doctor, not a nurse. Also an omega? Really?” He turns back around in his chair. Rey is in the middle of deciding on whether or not this asshole really just said what he said when she hears it. 

A huge, loud, roaring laugh. Coming from none other than Ben Solo standing next to her. Head tilted back, mouth open and everything, cackling.

Rey feels her stomach sink. 

Ben really didn’t seem like the type to think this way or laugh at things like this. It was 2019, Rey didn’t think that she would come face to face with sexism and designationism this blatantly in the workplace, especially in the city. And now she was covered in this man’s scent, how degrading. Rey felt defeated, embarrassed, and most of all, angry. 

She opens her mouth to begin reaming these two morons out, when she hears Ben talk first.

Smiling, he says, “Alright asshole, wow. Not many things surprise me but that was sure one of them. You have anything to say before I...?” 

The man is facing him now, an absent look on his face, like he’s confused whether or not Ben is on board with what he said. Rey’s eyes are wide and glancing back and forth between the two men, equally confused, her anger still warm underneath her skin. 

Ben continues, “No? Nothing to say? Alright then here we go. So first off since she is a human being whom deserves respect, I’ll let her introduce herself.” Ben’s attention turns to Rey now. “Go ahead.” 

Rey’s eyes still wide, she makes a face at Ben and he nods in reassurance. “Go on.” He encourages.

Rey nervously obliges, still not entirely understanding Ben’s end goal here. “Um, I’m Rey Kenobi. I’m new.” 

“And what’s your job Rey?” 

She has caught on now. “I’m a cardiologist.”

“Where did you go to school?” 

Rey is beaming now. “I went to The Mayo Clinic College of Medicine and Science actually.” 

“Wow! That’s one of the most prestigious schools in the nation isn’t it Hux? Crazy how that works. You know what that makes her? Equal if not smarter than us!”

An alpha just implied that she was smarter than him, that’s a first. How was he so dominant just moments ago and now he’s totally giving her the limelight? She’s gaining insane respect for this man. But somehow he doesn’t even seem to be done yet.

“Second off, you’re really going to stoop so low as to act like nurses are somehow below us? If anyone should know how needed they are, it’s us. You want to start all your IVs and catheters from now on? Be my guest.” Ben was spitting as he talked. “Third of all, I’m not going to even go into the fact that you tried to make a jab on designation other than the fact that us being alphas is a large part of the reason we even are where we are, Rey had to work harder due to hers, and for us it was made easier. So again, she’s better than you.” 

Rey wasn’t even looking at whoever this Hux guy was anymore, she was watching Ben. She was watching his hands point and eyebrows furrow as he ripped this man a new asshole. It was genuinely beautiful. For the first time in her life, someone was finally defending her. Protecting her.

“And finally, I’m not saying all this because Rey needs a man to do it for her, I’m saying it because I know you’re clearly so sexist that you wouldn’t even listen if she said it. I know it’ll stay with you when I say it.” His alpha voice was coming out so clear and demanding that it was making another alpha submit to him, and it had Rey’s couldn’t stop staring.

“That’s why I’m going to let Rey give you the diagnosis on your case right now, just to rub it in. Go ahead Rey.” Ben gestured forward towards the papers scattered on the table. 

Extremely blown away by Ben’s monologue, especially after just meeting him and seeing his attitude in the closet earlier, she walks slowly forward and looks at this Hux guy, who now looks mortified. “Are there client identifiers on here?” She asks. He quietly shakes his head back and forth to signal no. “Great.” She says, looking away from him as quickly as possible.

She looks at the pages briefly, examining the diagnostic tests that have been run, the labs, how long the patient has been in the hospital, history, signs and symptoms, all that jazz. She comes to a verdict pretty quickly. 

“Easy. The patient has Ebstein’s Anomaly.”

Now Hux speaks up some. “Well, okay how could you know if-“

“Patient has cyanosis around the lips and pulse ox is low correct?”

“Yes but that can be caused by many diff-“

“Subjective data from the child and the family...” Rey shuffles through some of the pages and finds it. She points as she continues, “...says there’s heart palpitations and angina?”

“Again yes but how can you be sure?”

Rey smiles as she picks up another page, “Have you not seen this enlarged right ventricle?”

“Yes but people can be different anatomically, especially as childr-“

“There’s also slight cardiomegaly, you should have picked up on that. It doesn’t take a cardiologist to see that.” She throws the chest X-ray and other papers back on the table near him and he flinches. “Get an EKG and look for valve displacement, insufficiency, and stenosis if you want a definitive diagnosis. You’re lucky that I’m not the cardiologist on this floor or else it would just get sent back to me.” 

Ben huffs behind her. “Alright then, work is done. Don’t ask me or her for help again unless you spontaneously decide to never say or even think some shit like that again, douche bag. See ya.” Hux just stares at them blankly, face suddenly very red.

Ben then looks at her and nods towards the door, and they walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to anyone who read this!!! I hope you enjoyed it so far, if you have any feedback I would love to hear it, my Tumblr is starkylosolo if you want to come and say hi! I'll probably be posting the next and last chapter within the next few days since I'm just starting out and it's already finished. Thanks again! - Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m so happy that I actually got some attention for this fic :-) It’s way more than I expected for my first and thanks to everyone who has read!! This is the last chapter and it’s pretty much just a/b/o porn. Very dirty, very vocal, a/b/o porn so... have fun!!

_Ben then looks at her and nods towards the door, and they walk out. ___

____

__

Once the door is closed, Rey bursts into laughter, not caring if that idiot through the door can hear. Ben just stares at her with a light smile as she laughs, he’s observing, she can tell.

“You’re beautiful.” He says. Easy. Like it’s nothing. Like he couldn’t help but say it.

Rey stops laughing. She just looks at him for a few moments, just thinking about everything that has happened in the past fifteen or so minutes. “How did you know I would know?”

“What?”

“The diagnosis. How were you so sure that I’d know?”

Ben smiles, “I don’t know, you just seem... different. To me. I knew you were smart. Your confidence about your work is infectious, and somehow not arrogant like the rest of us.”

She’s laughing again. “After what I just saw, you’re definitely not arrogant. You’re what I wish all men were.” 

Ben puts his hands out in front of him in a fake defensive position. “Hey, when you are actively a member in the most problematic type of person, that being a straight white alpha male, one has to stay alert.”

_Wow this guy really is a good one. _She smirks, “Damn straight. Thanks for that, and thanks for clarifying that you weren’t doing it because I needed you to, that hits the nail on the head.”__

____

____

They were meandering back to the elevators now.  
“Don’t thank me for meeting what the standard should be. Go punish all the ones who aren’t.” 

She just stares over at him. It’s in this moment that Rey knows. They get in the elevator. “Okay give me your phone.” 

“What?”

“Give me your phone.” She puts her hand out. “Seriously! I mean business.”

Ben scrambles in his pockets for his phone before he places it in her hand with a smirk. She returns the look, and glances down at the phone. A few moments later after typing, she hands it back.

“Okay my number is in there, text me when you can tonight, I need you to come over.”

Ben turns all the way to the side to face her, eyebrows raised again. “You want me to come to your place tonight?” 

She looks him right in the eye, “Absolutely, and you know exactly what we’re gonna do.”

***

Ben looks down at himself before he knocks. He hopes he dressed appropriately, he’s just visiting her house. It’s not like this is a fancy restaurant, so it’s fine right? 

He knocks three times and waits for the door to open. As soon as it does, he finally sees Rey again. It’s only been a few hours but after everything that happened today, he just wants to see her face again. He wants to see those freckles again, the dimples, the smile. He wants to see it all. 

He can feel himself actually full on smiling as he looks down at her. He knows this is bad. He doesn’t ever smile involuntarily, yet she has made him do just that multiple times today.

Her smile and her arm grabbing him, pulling him inside is what scrambles his thoughts. She closes the door and immediately turns around to look at him, eyes shining excitedly, as if holding a secret.

“I want you to knot me.”

His jaw drops, his eyes go wide, his heart starts beating rapidly, and he can feel blood rushing straight to his dick. His instinct is to start said action as quickly as humanly possible, yet he feels there’s something he needs to say. He forces the logical part of his brain to overpower his alpha instinct.

“Rey, I would absolutely fucking love to knot you. You must know that.” It makes his dick throb in his pants just saying that out loud as she looks at him expectantly. “I just, I don’t want you to have thank you sex with me. Like you don’t have to have sex with me because of what happened today, there’s no obligation whatsoever. Please don’t think that. And like... this just all happened so fast like really don’t feel like you have to do anything, we could go on a date even if you wanted and do this another time if it made you feel more comforta-“

“Ben.” 

He stops talking.

Rey just blinks at him. 

“Okay the more you talk, the more attractive you become somehow, and that’s all great but... that literally has nothing to do with it.”

“Well what does have to do with it then?” Ben asks, genuinely curious. God it’s hard to resist her when she asked so nicely and with the way she’s looking at him, the way she smells for him. _Such a good omega, your good omega. Give your omega what she wants, it’s your job to satisfy her._

____

____

“Um, you’re extremely attractive to me, we are very biologically compatible, I’ve never been with an alpha and I desperately want to, specifically with you. I’ve never had such an attraction to an alpha in my life. I was starting to think it was all mumbo jumbo until I met you today and it finally... happened.” She’s picking at her nails. Brave but nervous at the same time, what a perfect omega. 

“I’ve never had such an attraction to an omega either. I have been with an omega before. You should know that, but it was so long ago and it didn’t effect me at all like you have so far.”

Rey blushes. _How is it physically possible for someone be so cute. _“You were so good to me today, you helped me so much. Please Ben, I just want you. We can figure everything else out later I know it’s sudden. Just... please.” She’s walking towards him now. “Will you please let me get what I want alpha? Won’t you please give me what I need?”__

____

____

God does she know how to get him going. In seconds he has her against the wall again, just like the closet except for he’s just... looking at her. He’s going to kiss her, that’s for sure, but he wants this to be the best kiss of her life. He wants to make it so nobody will ever compare to the kiss he’s about to give her. 

He has his hands on her waist, gently caressing up and down, so that he’s teasing her and she’s squirming. Her eyes are wide and needy as he looks into them, and she’s biting her lip, knowing what’s coming. Her scent is still mixed with his from earlier and it makes him fill with pride. He’s never felt so instinctual, just smelling himself on this perfect omega.

He finally brings his lips to hers, slowly but firmly. He pulls back just enough to tease her, so she tries to follow his lips, then pushes right back into the kiss. Her lips are so soft and slot perfectly with his, he has to lean down quite far to even reach her but it only makes him feel like a better alpha for her. _She loves that you’re a big and strong alpha, she knows you would never let anything hurt her._

____

____

These thoughts drive him. He brings one hand from her waist up to rest on her neck, in a choking position but not squeezing hard enough to cut off anything. She whines into his mouth and he swallows it just as fast. 

He grunts when he feels her hand that has snaked down to rub his erection through his pants. Her clear desire only makes him that much more turned on. His hands ravage her body. He cups her perfect tits over her shirt, and grips her ass. Perfect, she’s perfect.

“You’re body is- god Rey.” 

He doesn’t know how much longer he can handle her touching him like she is so he picks her up and slings her over his shoulder like she weighs nothing, if Rey knows that the action is mostly to show off to her how strong he is, she doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, she yelps and laughs as he aimlessly tries to find her bedroom.

Once he has acquired the location of her bed, he tosses her down onto it, and takes off his shirt. That’s when shit gets real. Rey moans just looking at his chest. How the hell is that possible. She is immediately on her knees on the bed while he is still standing, touching him everywhere.

“You’re so big, how? How did you get so strong? You’re body is so-“

Shes so reactive, he loves it. Ben shushes her and kisses her lightly. “I’m big and strong because I was made to fuck you like you deserve.” Rey immediately looks up at him. He can smell the slick coming out of her as he speaks. “I know you’ve never been fucked properly but we’re going to fix that today aren’t we, little omega?”

“Yes alpha, please alpha I need it so much.” She is literally stripping her clothes off. Ben has never seen someone so eager for anything in his life, he can feel his dick leaking into his boxers. “Please fuck me like I need, I want your knot alpha, please.” He was amazed at how three hours ago this woman was telling an alpha doctor how to do his job and now she’s on her bed in front of him whining and begging for his cock. 

She was only in her bra and panties now. “Shhhhh omega, your alpha is going to take care of you, I’m gonna give you what you need.” He pulls Rey closer to the edge of the bed, where he has lowered himself onto his knees, and begins to remove her soaked panties as she removes her bra. She is now completely naked in front of him and he has never seen anything so beautiful in his natural borne life. 

He lets his hands roam up to her tits and squeeze them, her perky nipples hard under his touch. He pinches them both at the same time and he watches as more slick leaks out of her. How is this real. 

“God Rey, you are fucking stunning.”

He brings his mouth to her dripping center and lightly kisses around her entrance, gently teasing her and watching her squirm. 

“Please Ben.” She whines. “Please, I need it so bad.” 

“Of course omega. Whatever you need.” He finally lets his tongue sweep all the way from her entrance up to her clit, and Rey is absolutely wild. Ben has to hold her legs down to keep her still.

Her moans fill the room. He can’t believe how she can somehow taste better than she smells. His tongue dives in and out of her, delving in the taste of her. Sweet yet tangy, like lemon water. She was so ripe for him. He circles back up to suck on her clit and he watches her arch for him and grab his hair. No one else must have ever done this for her because she is reacting like a woman starved. 

“Oh God Ben, so good please, more.” Her breathing is fast as she begs for him.

“Taste so good for me omega, all this for me?”

“Every last drop alpha, it’s all for you.” She throws her head back as he sucks her little bundle hard and swirls his tongue around it in his mouth. God she really does taste heavenly. He starts speeding up and really going for it, he wants to make her come before he gives her his knot. His omega needs to be completely satisfied. 

He inserts a finger into her sopping core just to have her yelp and whimper for more. He adds another and pumps in deep, meaningful thrusts as he continues teasing and sucking her clit. 

“Oh my god Ben, alpha please, I’m so close I don’t even know what to-“

“Come for me omega, I want to hear you come.”

He can feel when she starts, her cunt throbs around his fingers as she moans loud and clear, her voice breaking in a perfect feminine way that almost makes him come in his pants. He watches her as her body sings for him, how he caused this. Her breaths are heavy as she comes down, but he is nowhere near being done with her yet. 

His dick is so tight against the inside of his pants, he realizes he needs to do something, fast. The moment he stands up, she’s on him. Still breathing heavy from her orgasm, she has crawled over to him and has started taking his pants off. 

He can smell both him and Rey mixed in her room. He feels such satisfaction that it’s going to smell like this for weeks, at least if he never gets this pleasure again, she’ll be thinking about him for days to come.

She looks up at him as she pulls his underwear down, then finally looks to see what she’s been waiting for. 

Her jaw drops. “Oh my god Ben you’re huge.” Rey brings a hand up to his dick and starts stroking its length slowly while examining him. “I mean I should have assumed based on your size but... wow.” Ben smiles, knowing that he has made his omega happy. 

“All for you.”

She doesn’t hesitate to immediately plop the head right into her perfect, wet mouth. Her lips wrap around the tip as she swirls her tongue around the edge of the head, all while staring up at him. He’s going to lose his mind.

She gradually starts to suck down his length inch by inch until there’s only an inch or two left that she can’t fit at the base. Her lips are so stretched over his girth it’s obscene. He starts to hold her hair and she stops for a moment. Looking up at him she says, “I want you to fuck my face alpha.” 

You don’t need to ask him twice. 

“You’re a fucking dream Rey. Perfect for me.” He pulls out of her mouth, and pushes lightly back in, testing her before he speeds up, watching her lips move so smoothly over his cock. “Just like that Rey, such a good omega, just taking it. You like when I fuck your little mouth?”

Rey whimpers in the back of her throat, and it gets muffled by his dick which is... sinful to say the least. How has he lived this long without Rey. What the fuck.

He pulls out of her mouth knowing if he keeps going he won’t be able to last. “Perfect Rey, perfect.”

“I love your dick, Ben, it’s so big and you smell so good.” 

“I love how vocal you are.” He says deeply on an exhale. She smiles up at him and lays down on her back.

He starts to crawl on top of her. “So you’ve never been knotted I hear?” He’s kissing her neck, her tits, her mouth, anywhere he can reach. 

Rey’s hands are on his back and chest, grabbing whatever muscle they can find, they are both extremely needy. “Never.”

“You want me to knot you omega? Want me to be the first knot your little pussy has ever had?” He says it into her neck as he kisses her there. She’s whimpering and shivering as he says every word. “Want me to fill you up more than you’ve ever been or ever will be?” The fact that Ben actually desired to be the only alpha to ever knot her scared him. 

Rey spreads her legs impossibly wide around his body, basically welcoming him. His dick hangs heavy, occasionally brushing over her stomach and waiting center, making her gasp. “Yes please Ben, I need you to fill me up so bad. More than anything. Please show me what your knot feels like.” Her eyes are pleading him to continue.

Ben knows she’s on suppressants, and with that he lines up at her entrance, the head of his dick barely inside her. He wants to see her face when he slides in. Her breathing is ragged and her face is so desperate. 

He slides in slowly, all the way to the base. He watches her face change from desperation and need to pleasure and surprise. Ben has never seen something more beautiful. Her moan is like music to his ears.

He cannot believe how perfect she feels around him, so tight and so welcoming. It’s taking everything in him not to ram her into the bed in this moment. He wants to try and treasure this, because well, he doesn’t know if this is going to happen again.

With this thought in his mind, he leans down to her scent gland and licks tentatively, he needs to remember what she smells like. He needs to sooth her and give her time to accommodate to his size. She mewls quietly like he is granting her every wish. He wants to show her how much better being with an alpha, with him, can be. He wants to appease all her senses. He brings his mouth to her ear, “Good girl, already taking me so well.” 

“Need to be- ah” she moans as he moves slowly out of her, “good for you alpha.” 

He slowly pushes back in, reveling in how her noises are gradually increasing in volume. He sets a slow, steady pace, and focuses on her. “So good, take my cock so good omega.” Her hair is sprawled around her face perfectly, light perspiration on her forehead. Her eyes are half lidded, but looking at him with wonder and pleasure and they’re so so bright, lips red from kissing. She’s just moaning, his name, how good he feels, just a constant light stream of words telling him how good this is. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted.” She slurs.

“Shhhh omega I’ve got you. Your alpha’s taking care of you.” He speeds up the pace a little, knowing she can take it. He needs to stay in this position the whole time so he can see her face, he feels like he could do this forever.

“I’m good? I’m a good omega alpha?” She’s bobbing up and down with each thrust of his dick.

“Perfect omega. Only for me. So perfect.” He looks down to see where they’re joined, mesmerized about himself disappearing inside her. 

She lifts her legs up as an offering for him to hold them, so he basically folds her in half and lets the inside of her knees rest on his shoulders. This angle lets him inside her so deep and her light moans and strings of words become loud and incoherent. She’s scratching his back and pulling his hair, and he’s kissing her hard, he’s licking her scent gland, claiming her, owning her world in this moment. Filling her. She’s starting to squeeze so tight around him he can barely hold himself together. The pace is brutal at this point, he can’t believe she’s taking it like she is.

“You like it when an alpha fucks you? This is what you needed huh, you just need to be fucked right. Just needed to be stretched around my cock. Gonna knot you and fill you up like you need omega, gonna take care of you.”

Rey screams as he pounds into her, her feet bobbing in the air behind him. He keeps talking to her, “You were made for this knot Rey, are you gonna come without me even touching your clit? Such a good girl for your alpha.”

Rey is so close he can tell, “Use your words omega.”

“Your cock is so big alpha, I’m so full, this is what I need, need you to fill me.” Ben’s chest fills with pride at the words that she needs him. She’s panting and gasping as she talks, “I can’t wait any longer Ben please knot me please make me take your knot. Fill me up with your cum. Wanna feel- feel it deep inside-” There are tears coming out of her eyes as Ben leans down once more to lick a long stripe over her scent gland.

That’s what does it. She’s coming with his name on her lips and she’s shaking everywhere, trembling as he pumps two more pumps and then his knot that has been swelling finally fills her up and spreads her wider than he could have imagined. She still has tears in her eyes and he’s kissing her as she’s whimpering, mewling into his mouth. He can’t believe he did this to her, he can’t believe the confident, independent woman he met this morning let him do this to her. This is his proudest moment. Knowing that he took care of her and gave her exactly what she needed and wanted so badly. 

Looking at the tears rolling out of her eyes and hearing the soft noises she was making are making his heart jump. He has never met someone like her, so unique and so perfect. Not to mention the fact she just gave him the best sex of his life. 

She’s breathing heavy, and she laughs as a few tears roll, “I have NEVER been fucked like that. I feel- I think I feel...” She stares at him with dazed wonder.

“I feel completely satisfied.” Ben’s inner alpha sings. ”I just can’t believe how full I am. This is the best feeling in the world. You’ve ruined me. Absolutely ruined.” She’s smiling and giggling and Ben feels like he just won the lotto. 

He rolls them over, still locked in place and lets her rest on his chest. He strokes her hair, his alpha instincts kicking in to care for and protect her. “You’ve ruined me too, if it makes you feel any better.” 

“Please tell me we can do this again.” He can see her freckles so clearly like this. 

Oh thank god. “If you would let me I would be the happiest man in the world.”

“If I would let you? No, actually on second thought I don’t think I want you to make me come twice and then fill me up with your knot. I’ll pass!” She snorts, “Of course I’ll let you. Be my fucking guest.”

They laugh in each other’s arms and Ben realizes that this could maybe... be something. He wants it to be something. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he didn’t get to spend more time and get to know more about this insanely beautiful and wildly intelligent Rey. 

She’s just looking up at him with a gentle smile as he thinks. 

What about him made someone so perfect want him? He has no idea, but he does know for damn sure that he’s proud. 

“Oh shit!” Rey exclaims, sitting up on her arms as much as she can while being tethered to him like she is.

“What’s wrong?” 

“We work together!” She covers her face with her hands. “Oh my god how did I not realize that, this is so bad.”

Ben considers that fact for a moment, and after some thought, decides on an eloquent answer, “Fuck it.”

Her head pops up to look at him with a confused face, then they both burst into laughter.

They’ll figure it out, eventually.

“Oh and Ben?” she says as their giggling starts to subside.

“Yes?”

“I’d love to take you up on that date you mentioned earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who read, I’ll definitely be writing and posting more within the next few months leading up to TROS!!!!! My tumblr is starkylosolo so come say hi and thanks again!


End file.
